Why I Love Him
by VFSNAKE
Summary: This is a one-shot from Diana's point of view about her love for Superman.


Why I love him

(A/N: All from Diana's POV)

When I was first starting out in Man's World, I was new to many different things that it had to offer, from ice mochas to the customs that people follow everyday, and at the time I didn't understand any of it. The things people did, how people acted, and how some of them could be so cruel while others could be so caring.

Even more so when I saw him. Superman. Kal-El: The Last Son of Krypton. The Man of Steel. Though for me, I just preferred to call him Kal while in private, and he in return would just call me Diana.

When I first saw Kal, I felt a strange feeling tug at my heart, and for the very life of me that was granted by the Gods I couldn't understand it. After the alien invasion that helped create the Justice League ended, I began to try understanding Man's World once more from its customs to its people, and once more the feeling in my heart when I was near the Man of Steel.

Man of Steel. By the Gods, even that name makes my heart thunder like the horses back home I use to ride back on Themyscira, and even then those sounds were faint rumbles compared to when I stood next to him. He shined with such light, I would wager my tiara that even Apollo himself would look away for a moment, and his gentle nature of using diplomacy first despite the incredible power Kal wielded also moved me.

I've seen Kal's incredible strength and I know he holds a great deal of it back out of the fear of killing someone or hurting the planet. A man with the strength of a Demi-God if not that of an actual God, showing incredible restraint, and using a great deal of control is a rare thing indeed. Mother would always tell me to be cautious of men, as they abuse the power they possess, oppressing the weak around them, and crushing all that stand in their way. And yet here is a man, who would sooner be this world's savior rather then enslave it, and it is through this that I am moved more then anything else.

Now many think that I'm attracted to Batman because of the way he acts, his past issues, and his warrior prowess from years of fighting countless villains. But I'm not attracted to the darkness that Bruce has within his soul he uses to fight others with. Even if I wanted to have a relationship with him, I know Bruce could not return it immortality aside as a factor, and I could not spend all that time waiting until such a relationship was impossible to achieve when the hands of time made the Dark Knight an old gray man.

No. My heart belongs to Kal despite my Mother's disapproval of me defying her like I did in going to Man's World and she has disapproved of much long after I stole the uniform forged for the Champion of the Amazons that would be its Ambassador for peace. Even more so when I brought men to Themyscira to save my people, which caused me to be banished, I knew my Mother had to follow our laws to the letter, and be a Queen to her people. Still, when the order was given, I felt my heart beating slightly faster when Kal came to my defense to justify my actions, and doing what I had to do to save my Sisters from being turned to stone forever. Even when I first broke into a museum to get the first artifact, Kal didn't try to stop me right away, but give me a chance to explain my actions, and even wanted to help me save my Sisters along with my Mother from being kept in a frozen state of being statues forever. By Hera, it was because of talking to Kal in the first place that I had the courage to return home, and learn of what happened to them.

Still, the banishment from home was harsh, but I was forever blessed to have it lifted, and become the official Champion of the Amazon of Themyscira. Though the day I had come back to my home to announce I had fell in love with Kal and wanted to be with him was not the blessed event like I hoped it would be. I have never seen my Mother so furious, as she had accused Man's World of poisoning my mind, and causing me to fall for a man who was similar to Heracles years ago. It didn't help when Kal spoke up to defend me for my reasons of being with him, how he loved me just as much as I did him, and tried help my Mother see things from my perspective.

I actually saw my Mother's hands moved to her sword for a second, as if the idea of Kal being slain at her hands would break whatever spell he had over me, and even after her hand stopped I still feared she would still try. Even worse was the Bana tribe's own leader and my rival among the Amazons Artemis was there, saying that Kal should be castrated before he had a chance to defile me, and possibly impregnate me with his seed.

Now by that point in time, _I_ was getting angry at that very thought since we had not yet been _that_ intimate yet, and could not stand Artemis's words anymore then Kal would at anyone dishonoring me. I still remember the anger in Kal's eyes after Mongol had nearly defeated me in combat and the level of brutality in which the Man of Steel had brought down upon the evil pig of an alien man.

So in an act of Amazon like passion, I retaliated with my fist to Artemis's face, and sent her into a wall before Kal could stop me. Not one of my finer moments, but it showed just how much I loved him that I was willing to fight an Amazon Sister, and for the man I loved.

Again, my Mother, and my Queen was angry with me along with the entire Senate before us. Even after what I did to Artemis, my Mother blamed Kal for my actions, and ordered him to remove the spell he had placed on my mind to make me follow him.

I still remember Kal's words that made my Amazon Sisters and my Mother look ready to kill him.

"Queen Hippolyta, I have done nothing to your daughter with the exception of being in love with Diana, and I could not stop loving her even if you ordered me to," said Kal, as he hoped his words would allow them to see he was not the enemy, and they were letting old hatreds blind them.

It didn't have the desired effect I had hoped for my Amazon Sisters and even less on my Mother gripping her scepter that anything less then the metal the scepter was made out of would have been bent if not shattered. Once more my Mother, now more as a Queen then a parent had ordered me to denounce Kal as my lover, and make me swear upon the Gods themselves to never be his lover ever as long we both lived.

I was so shocked by this action, as was Kal, and I knew then I had to make a choice that would forever change things in my life. That I had to choose between my Amazon Sisters and the man I loved. I looked at Kal and I saw that he would support my choice whether it was for good or ill regarding our relationship. Kal knew what it meant to cherish family due to his having surrogate parents that loved him as if he were their own blood. He knew that I was putting myself at risk of giving up my own home and my own family if I chose to go with him.

So with that in mind, I closed my eyes for good few seconds with everyone's eyes now on me, and let out a calming breath since I would need it before I reopened my eyes again to let everyone know I had made my decision.

I walked up to Kal, put a gentle hand on his face, and saw that same loving look in his eyes that I had for him. I then looked at my Mother, as her commanding eyes practically dared me to defy her both as my Queen, and as my Mother. I then look back at Kal, who still looks at me with those loving, and understanding blue eyes that make my heart melt whenever I look into them.

I couldn't express my decision in words so I did it in terms of actions that would shock my Amazon Sisters and my Mother long after it was over.

I kissed Kal right on the lips with all of the passion and love my heart possessed in my body knowing it was the only true way to express myself in this matter. In fact, Kal had felt the same way, and returned it soon after kissing him with the two of us levitating off the ground while spinning vertically in the process.

Or at least _I_ thought we were spinning, but that was possibly our love filled kiss talking, and the intense feeling of Kal's lips on mine.

When the kiss ended, I looked at my Mother's eyes, and saw the shock mixed with angry filled looks in her eyes before she ordered the royal guards to subdue me along with Kal. I can still remember looking at my Mother with sad eyes, as she gave the order, and then I saw General Phillipus looking hesitant to follow through with the order since she was conflicted by this decision.

Artemis however, had no such conflict within her about the order, as she recovered from my fist to her face, and came at us with her trust sword in hand ready to strike us down. I blocked her blade with my bracelets before sending Artemis back with a fierce kick and Kal used his breath to blow my other Amazon Sisters back without hurting them.

We flew out of the Senate with my Mother calling out for the other Amazons to stop us from leaving the island, which wasn't easy since most of my Sisters were there, and they were not about to have their Princess leave with a Demi-God level man to Man's World. They came at us with swords, shields, spears, arrows, and their Amazon warrior pride that would not let us go so easily. Fortunately, most of the weapons used weren't magical, as such weapons would have wounded Kal, but those that did had managed to hit him, and while they were minor injuries it still wouldn't be healthy to stick around to let them hit him with more.

Kal had to slam his palms together to create an intense shockwave that knocked all my Sisters back and gave us time to fly away into the sky. Though that wasn't easy either, as nets with rope were shot at us, and Artemis had launched herself up during our attempts to dodge the netting to strike at me with her weapon. She knew that if I was injured, then Kal would have to keep me here to heal while he was subdued by my Sisters, and the Gods know what would happen while that happened.

However, Kal saw her coming, and while he was all for restraining his powers on others I could tell he was not going to show too much restraint for Artemis. I was proven right the instant Artemis got within striking range while I was tossing a net away from me, as Kal grabbed her by the throat, and then he threw her away into the ground.

We flew quickly to the Fortress of Solitude knowing my Amazon Sisters should they try to follow, could not go here due to the cold, and even if they did would not have a means to enter it. Despite not having any real offensive weapons, the Fortress of Solitude did live up to its name of being a fortress, as it was extremely difficult to get into unless the owner of this icy domain decided to let anyone in, and that was not going to happen if any armed Amazons came to storm this secluded place.

After tending to our respective wounds (Kal was injured far more then me for obvious reasons), we sat down to talk about what I just done, and I could tell that Kal felt part of what happened back on Themyscira. It wasn't surprising since it was his fault, but it was not something he did intentionally, and to be honest I too was kind of hoping that things didn't turn out the way they did back home. But I had made my decision to choose Kal over my home because I knew it was what felt right in my heart and I knew the Kal knew it was right too.

We talked about what our lives would be like now that I was no longer welcome home, no longer an Ambassador, and my title of Amazon Champion much less Wonder Woman was now being called into question. I knew my younger Amazonian Sister Donna Troy would have to take up the mantle with a new uniform to be made for her size and I would have to go into seclusion with Kal to live what many would call a "normal life" with the occasional need to become Wonder Woman again resurfacing every so often just like Kal would have to in becoming Superman to help others. Not that it mattered anymore since the Justice League was much larger now then it had been when it was first founded and it didn't need us so much unless a world destroying disaster was soon approaching.

Bruce helped in regards to my new life, as the vast wealth of the billionaire could easily pay for the things I needed to start a new identity, and keep people from learning my real identity. I even got a job teaching at an all girls Private School in Boston and Kal even left the Daily Planet (though he works part-time on occasion) to write novels.

I couldn't tell you just how strange it felt to be this second person, walking among normal people, and not have the people gawking at me like they would if I was Wonder Woman. I can still remember Kal in his Clark Kent persona laughing at my surprise before telling me it would take some time getting use to the concept. I agreed, but in truth I never knew how people could miss the fact that without those glasses, Clark Kent would be revealed to be Superman, and expose his identity to the world.

Though I shouldn't have been that surprised since people believe what they see in front of them isn't an illusion.

However, I am deceived by no such illusion, and I am with this man next to me who I love with every fiber of my being. Everyday I pray to the Gods to help guide my Amazon Sisters and more importantly my Mother to see through the past while entrusting Donna Troy to help them further in that regard too.

Until my Mother along with my Sisters finally decides to accept Kal and I being together, I must continue to keep myself hidden from them, and live a life of semi-normalcy in Man's World.

Though when you consider who it is I'm now married to in Man's World while I wait for that day to come...I don't really mind the waiting and I do use the term "semi-normalcy" very loosely.


End file.
